


To Your Place, We're On Our way

by cloudwatch



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: "If I could be granted one request... I'd like to share one more cup of coffee with you... in that shaded garden..."Lucifer and Sandalphon get a second chance.





	To Your Place, We're On Our way

**Author's Note:**

> for fim <3 who wanted a story where a few years down the road sandalphon finds lucifer in a little coffee shop, having been restored and also with all of his memories, but hadn't yet let sandalphon know that he was alive.
> 
> you guys, these two broke me.

The shop is hidden away from most of the shops on the street, and it wasn’t actually something that would have caught his eye, had he not been looking for a warm place to wait out the storm. 

 

They’ve stopped in this town because they need to restock on some supplies, and Sandalphon finds himself wandering aimlessly through the town, already having dropped off the supplies he’d been tasked with picking up to the Captain. While strolling - he likes to take this time to observe the people that live in this world he’s taken over watching - the dark clouds above seemed to finally break and the snow begins to fall. At first it’s bearable, but as it starts to fall harder he starts getting cold, enough that he starts looking for a place he can wait until the worst of the storm passes. His wings, as big as they are, are only able to protect him from the snow, not the wind that makes it through the feathers.

 

The shop doesn’t have a name, just a cute little sign with a coffee cup and steam floating out of it, and it looks cozy enough. He heads toward it, blowing into his hands to keep them warm. He hopes that they have one of his favorite blends; his taste in coffee blends over the past few years has evolved, thanks in part mostly to the Singularity and the girl in blue ( _ Captain and Lyria _ , his mind says.  _ My friends _ .) having decided that in each new town they were to find all of the coffee shops to sample all of the best blends. 

 

They’ve… helped him, he’s come to realize. They’ve helped him cope with the loss of Lucifer, his most important person. The first year aboard the Grandcypher had been… trying, to say the least. He was still raw, still in pain, and angry - at the world, at Belial and Beelzebub for taking Lucifer away, and with Lucifer for giving him the status of supreme primarch, for dying and leaving him alone - but mostly he’d just felt empty. He didn’t want to know a world without Lucifer, but he would do the task given to him and he would do it well. It had been hard to allow the two to get close to him, but they were astoundingly persistent and Sandalphon will admit, and openly at that, they have a way of getting people to like them. He likes them. 

 

Getting him to admit that out loud, though… it takes a little more pushing.

 

Eventually he’s too cold to continue walking, and he jogs the last of the distance to the shop. Shivering, he rubs at his arms and peaking into the window to make sure that someone was there - and there is, someone pouring something at the counter, before grasping the handle. He opens the door to the coffee shop, and it has just closed behind him and he’s glancing around when he hears, “Welcome, what would you -” and when he looks up, the breath is stolen from his lungs.

 

It feels as though time has stopped, and Sandalphon isn’t sure whether or not the world is spinning or if he’s finally truly gone mad in the time since Lucifer’s death.  _ He was dead, he  _ is _ dead! _ But how could he be?

 

He was standing right in front of Sandalphon, still pouring the cup of coffee he’d started when the door had opened. The drink spills over the top of the cup, however neither pay any attention to it. 

 

“You - !” he somehow manages to blurt out, and Lucifer finally moves to put the pot down. He takes a half step forward. 

 

Sandalphon takes a step back.

 

Lucifer - his face is calm, betraying no sign of what he’s thinking or feeling - moves slowly towards him as though if he’d moved any faster Sandalphon would have run from the shop. If he’d been capable, Sandalphon would have laughed at how even after they’d been separated by years and death, Lucifer could still read him. Lucifer stops a respectable distance away from him, and Sandalphon takes him in. He looks the same as ever, gentle look on his face, soft hair, warm eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it. Opens it again - but the words won’t come out. Finally, after two more attempts, he manages, “ _ how _ ?”   
  


Lucifer says, “I don’t know.”

 

“You  _ don’t know _ ? You don’t know how you survived?  _ At all _ ?”

 

Lucifer raises a hand and gestures at one of the tables. “Would you care to sit? I can explain, but we may be here a while.”

 

Wordlessly, Sandalphon drops into one of the chairs, watching as Lucifer moves to lock the door to the little shop. Suddenly, the wings of the primarch feel all too heavy upon his back, and he remembers, there’s no way that Lucifer survived. Sandalphon would not have these wings, would not be the supreme primarch, if Lucifer hadn’t died. He stares at the little flower sitting in the small glass vase until he hears Lucifer sit down in the chair to the side of him. He says, “you didn’t survive, did you?”

 

When he looks up, Lucifer’s face is grim, and Sandalphon fights against the urge he has to bring back the smile Lucifer normally wears. “I did not.”

 

“And yet…” he inhales. “How long have you been… back?”

 

Lucifer inhales and looks, for the first time in Sandalphon’s entire existence, upset. “Two years.”

 

The walls seem to fall down around him. He must not have heard Lucifer correctly. “Two…” he whispers, and he can no longer look Lucifer in the eyes. He gulps, almost afraid of asking the next question, and yet he needs to know, he needs to hear it from Lucifer. “And you… you didn’t try to get in contact with m... with anyone, the Singularity, any of the other archangels…” 

 

“Sandalphon…”

 

He will not cry, he tells himself. He can feel a burning in his chest rise up, and he swallows harshly. “I can understand not wanting to inform me, but, um… the others, they at least - they deserved -” and there’s a gentle touch on his hand, that causes him to flinch and jolt back. His eyes are wide when he looks Lucifer in the eyes again. The emotions are at war with each other inside him; he doesn’t know if he’s relieved, angry, heartbroken, or amazed - but he’s learned from the crew that one could feel all of those emotions at the same time, and that it was okay. He still doesn’t like how it makes him feel, though. It’s hard to know exactly what to do in these types of situations. 

 

When Lucifer speaks, Sandalphon is surprised to hear that his voice is shaking - he’s never heard Lucifer speak in anything but a powerful, awe inspiring voice, and it tilts him a little further off kilter. He doesn’t know how to handle this. “It was not as if I did not want to. I -” and another first happens. Lucifer cuts himself off and withdraws his hand from Sandalphon’s. Sandalphon finds himself yearning for Lucifer to touch him again, keep his hand there so he has physical proof that Lucifer is the one in front of him, that he’s real. 

 

Through the tears Lucifer’s body is blurry, and he worries this is yet another one of his overly hopeful dreams. The world would not be this kind to him. He looks down to wipe at his eyes. Even after all this time, he doesn’t want Lucifer to see him as weak.

 

Lucifer sighs and leans forward, finger sliding underneath Sandalphon’s chin as he lifts his head up. “Let me start at the beginning.” 

 

His finger slides against the skin of his chin as he withdraws, the finger warm even though the weather outside is freezing, snow continuing to fall from the sky, and Lucifer’s skin is just as soft as Sandalphon remembers. “ _ Please _ ,” and he hates how desperate he sounds, but he can’t deny that he needs to know. Lucifer gives him a gentle smile, and he shouldn’t be surprised that one smile still has the power to calm his soul. Supreme primarch or not, Lucifer will always have that power over him, it seems. 

 

“I do not remember when I woke up,” he starts. “My first clear memory is being spoon fed by an elderly woman who said her son had found me. Before then, my memory is hazy, it was like I was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Even once I’d had full control of my body, I still didn’t know who I was. I spent a full year without knowing who I was. I started helping the old lady - she was the one who owned this quaint little shop. I felt I needed to pay her back for what she’d done for me, but as time went on and I hadn’t remembered  It was normal life, but - and I still do not know what it was that caused this memory to come back to me - but I remembered my name. I heard someone saying it, in my head, and after that, little things started coming back. Eventually, I remembered everything. My life as well as my death.”

 

Sandalphon swallows. This is all so difficult to understand, but he doesn’t interrupt.  

 

“I still do not know how I was able to restore myself, and I see that you are still supreme primarch,” and he makes a vague gesture towards Sandalphon’s invisible wings. Almost self consciously he tucks them closer to himself. “I can only assume there was a blackup plan for me if something had happened that I had not known about, something that was beyond your existence as well.”

 

Finally, Sandalphon finds it in him to speak. He can’t even imagine how hard it must have been to finally remember everything, especially... He pushes away the memory of holding Lucifer’s head to his chest. No, he will not allow that memory to ruin this beautiful second chance that he’s been graciously given. “How long have you had all of your memories?” 

 

At that, Lucifer pauses. “I’ve had my memories, my full memories, for almost a fully year.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

He blinks. Pulls his hand back and clasps it tightly in his lap. “ _ Oh _ …” 

 

“Sandalphon - ”

 

He shrugs his shoulders and gives a little, sad laugh. “No, no I understand. You finally have the chance to live a life that you’ve been denied with your duty.” He wants to not be upset, but the idea that Lucifer remembered him and did not reach out, find some way to let Sandalphon know that he was alive. But he remembers everything that had happened before he was placed into the cocoon and… he honestly can’t fault Lucifer for not informing him. He ignores the possibility that Lucifer would have had no way to find him, because he’s never believed Lucifer impossible of anything. Him being alive is proof enough that anything is possible. 

 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to contact you. Once I’d gotten in touch with Sierokarte, she kept me up to date on where the Grandcypher was. It was… each time I believed I could reach out, something held me back.”

 

Sandalphon watches as Lucifer’s legs shift. “What was it that was holding you back?”

 

There’s a moment where Lucifer doesn’t speak, and Sandalphon’s heart begins to race. It feels as though the pressure in the room is rising, and he sits up straight and counts his breaths.  _ In two three… out two three… In two three… out two th - _

 

“I was afraid.”

 

Sandalphon blinks and shakes his head a little, not understanding. “What do you mean, you were afraid?” Lucifer has never been afraid, not once, it’s impossible that he -

 

Lucifer looks directly at him and reaches for his hand, that same sad look on his face and Sandalphon wants to fix it, to bring that smile that he adores so much back on that face. Lucifer’s hand in his is shaking, and the grasp he has tightens for a split second. Lucifer seems to be preparing himself to say something, and with how odd the former primarch is acting, Sandalphon can’t even begin to guess what it was that had him so afraid. “To love, and to be loved…” and he pauses, and if anything Sandalphon is even more confused. “I had once said that the mere notion transcends anything we primarchs are capable of. There are many mortal notions that I have not been able to comprehend, but the concept of love... “

 

“I don’t…”   
  
“When I awoke, I did not remember who I was, as I’d stated. It took me time to piece everything together, memory by memory. I recalled vague things - what coffee was, island names, and a voice.”

 

Sandalphon blinks. A voice?

 

Lucifer gives him a smile and reaches out with his free hand to slide some of the hair out of Sandalphon’s eyes, then to cup the side of his face. It’s a gentle movement, and he finds himself leaning in towards that hand. “The voice, that said my name - my first memory that came back. The memory of that voice instilled such warmth and joy within me. And soon that voice became clear enough in my memory that I could recall who it was, and once I’d remembered, it was like everything I’d been remembering fit together like a perfect puzzle. ”

 

“Was it the memory of your death that prevented you from informing us that you were alive?” He still doesn’t understand. What had Lucifer been so afraid of?   
  


“It wasn’t that. Sandalphon…”

 

“Hm?”   
  


“Do you know what it means to love?”

 

The question makes Sandalphon pause. He doesn’t answer right away, but he believes he knows what Lucifer is asking. He knows it in the way Lucifer’s very name causes his very being to ache, in how seeing him here, alive, makes him feel as though he is soaring through the bright blue skies. “I believe I do.”

 

He knows what it means to love, because he loves Lucifer. 

 

Lucifer gives him the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen as he says those words. “I’m glad,” he says softly. “It was not until recently that I was able to fully comprehend what it was I was feeling when I would think of that voice that I remembered - of  _ you _ .”

 

And Sandalphon finds himself unable to breathe. 

 

Instead of speaking, he leans forward until their foreheads are touching and closes his eyes. Lucifer’s hand on his cheek is gentle, and he doesn’t seem to mind that the tears that are sliding down his face are getting his hand wet. Lucifer strokes his cheek once, twice, and he says “As I’ve told you before, you instill with me such tranquility, a peace of mind that I was unsure of how to express fully.”

 

Sandalphon gives out what feels like a slightly hysterical chuckle. “As the Singularity would say, you were afraid to tell me that you liked me?”

 

“I - ” and Lucifer pauses. “...yes, I believe you’ve summed up our conversation rather quickly, although I believe the correct term would be that I love you.”

 

Sandalphon inhales sharply. 

 

Lucifer gives out a soft laugh; he feels the warm air on his face and leans forward more. “Now that I’ve said it, I feel like a fool for waiting, for holding myself back from saying this, from having you near me again.”

 

The weight that has been on his soul since Lucifer passed is lifting and Sandalphon lifts his wings and wraps them around the both of them. “You are a fool.” 

 

They sit there, content with the words they’ve said, and it’s only a small cough from behind them that has them pulling away, and Sandalphon glances over Lucifer’s shoulder to see a red faced erune clutching at her coat. “I uh… I’m just going to…” she places an empty coffee cup on the counter and drops a couple of gil coins along side it and shuffles towards the door. They’re silent as she opens it, but she gives them a little wave and leaves the shop with a smile. The door closes gently. 

 

Sandalphon takes the moment to wipe at his eyes, and he laughs. “That was awkward,” but he clears his throat and takes the chance to poke at Lucifer. “But look at you, you managed to not only tell me your feelings but in front of an audience. You most definitely are a fool.”

 

Lucifer’s face goes red, but it’s a good look on him and Sandalphon hopes to make it appear many times in the future. 

 

“I should…” and Lucifer motions at the empty coffee cup, as well as the coffee still on the counter, and Sandalphon lets him stand, jumping slightly in surprise when Lucifer bends down to press a kiss to the top of his head before he moves to behind the counter. Sandalphon watches as he cleans the mess up, but bites at his lip as he stands and moves to stand across from him. “Yes?”

 

Sandalphon takes out the amount of gil that the erune girl had dropped and places it on the counter. “I did come in here to get out of the snow, yes, but I did make it a job to sample the different types of coffee in each town I visited. Make me your best?”

 

Lucifer gives him a wide eyed look before giving him that smile that Sandalphon loves so much, and while it isn’t their shaded garden, and there is still so much that they need to talk about, Sandalphon doesn’t mind.

 

In this moment, he is  _ unbelievably  _ happy.  

  
  



End file.
